Patrick Wilson
Patrick Harry Collins is the eldest son of Lyndsey and James Collins. He has two younger siblings Kyle and Stacey. Life History Patrick Collins was born on 12th October 2021 to Lyndsey and James Collins in Lima, Ohio. He had a pretty regular childhood but he did used to get beaten up by the kids at his school because he was the only boy who did ballet. He grew up loving dance, all types of it and is a pretty amazing all round dancer now-he's been dancing since he was three and competes at national level. Personality Patrick is a cheeky, good natured guy. He is romantic and very sweet towards everyone-he is a caring, empathetic person. He is smart and sharp witted. He is quite a calm person and almost never loses his temper- he is usually the mediator in arguments. He is sensible. His smile lights up a room it's so wide-he is a very happy person. He is quite talkative. He can be very shy but he is incredibly expressive, especially through his dancing. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Patrick has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He has quite pale skin and wide eyebrows. His eyelashes are very long. He has medium sized eyes and a slightly wonky nose from where he broke it when he was younger. He is very full lips. He is tall (5'10) and is well toned from dancing for all those years. His hair is short and wavy. He has big feet. He has a very casual style and usually just wears t-shirts and jeans. 'Relationship with family' Lyndsey Collins-46-Patrick's mother. She and Patrick get on incredibly well-it is from her that Patrick received his love of dance, she is a dance teacher and she was one of his teachers when he was growing up. She and Patrick share everything-there's nothing that Patrick wouldn't tell his mom. Lyndsey has curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes like Patrick although her skin is more tanned. James Collins-48-Patrick's father. He and Patrick get on relatively well but Patrick finds that he can be cold and distant sometimes. He won't go to his father for advice as much as he would go to his mother. His dad works a lot and therefore Patrick can't spend much time with him. He has ginger hair, green eyes and freckles. Kyle Collins-9-Kyle is Patrick's little brother. He is not actually as close to his brother as he is to his sister because they don't have as much in common with each other as Patrick does with his sister-Kyle is more sporty than Patrick is but they get along as well as any other brothers would. He has his dad's short ginger hair but he has his mom's hazel eyes. Stacey Collins-8-Stacey is Patrick's little sister. Despite the age gap, Patrick and his sister get on very well. She loves dancing and Patrick is teaching her how to. She also loves reading and drama-Patrick is often roped into helping her act out her books but he doesn't mind. He is incredibly protective of her. Stacey looks like a mini version of her mom with her dark curls and hazel eyes, but her skin is fairer than her mom's (although more tanned than Patrick and Kyle's). 'Clubs/Teams' Dance team, mathletes, drama club 'Goals/Dreams' He wants to be a dance teacher-originally he just wanted to be a dancer but he's enjoying teaching his sister to dance so much that he's decided he wants to become a dance teacher. 'Realtionships' Kari Chang-Girlfriend-Has been dating her for a year since he started high school.